Petites Histoires dans le Cosmos
by Maelyna
Summary: Nous nous souvenons des hauts faits des personnes maitrisant le cosmos. Mais derrière cela il y a aussi des êtres vivants ayant tout donné au nom de leurs idéaux. Parton fouiller dans le cosmos, à la recherche de ces êtres qui ont jalonnés l'Histoire de notre planète et qui demeureront toujours dans l'ombre. [recueils de one-shot sur les personnages de Saint Seiya]


**Disclaimer:** Les personnages présents dans cette fic appartiennent à Masami Kurumada

J'ouvre ce recueil de one-shot (qui ne sera pas mis à jour de manière régulière je préfère vous prévenir) avec la traversée du Sanctuaire dans la saga Hadès (oui je sais, j'aurais pût trouver plus gai ^^') J'ai voulu me concentrer principalement sur les Golds Saints Renégats, et c'est pourquoi vous vivrez chaque étape de cette nuit à travers le regard de chacun d'entre eux. Je n'ai pas pût mettre l'ensemble des évènements vu que je tenais à garder une certaine équité entre les Golds... Je voulais pas faire des parties limites pour DM et Aphrodite et énormes pour les quatre autres. Seul Shion aura le droit de prendre la parole deux fois, il m'a semblé utile que se soit lui qui ouvre puis clôt le chapitre.

Je vous souhaites une bonne lecture, des boites de mouchoirs sont conseillées et vous seront fournies à la fin du chapitre :D

**Petites histoires dans le cosmos**

**Chapitre 1 : Lamentations**

_Shion_

La dernière chose dont je me souvienne, c'est la sensation d'avoir une lame qui s'enfonce dans ma peau. Oui, je l'ai bien sentie cette lame mortelle qui m'a percée le cœur. Cette dague cruelle, cause de biens des douleurs. Que serait-il passé, si Saga avait échoué dans sa tentative d'assassinat ? Probablement que la situation actuelle n'existerait pas. Probablement que nous ne serions pas obligé de commettre l'acte le plus horrible qu'il soit.

-Shion…

Je me tenais droit, devant les Saints qui, comme moi, ont été ressuscités. Il y avait des Saints d'Argents bien sûr, mais ceux là avaient été mis dans un endroit à part. Nous étions entre Golds. Et lesdits Golds ne semblaient pas très bien quoi faire. Oui tous, même le cruel Masque de Mort et le narcissique Aphrodite. Et au fond, je les comprenais…

-Vous avez entendu ce qu'a dit Hadès. Lâchais-je d'une voix froide.

-Je sais que j'ai pour réputation de ne pas être un véritable Saint, mais…

La voix de Masque de Mort se perdit dans les ténèbres qui nous entouraient. Je me tournai légèrement, pour bien pouvoir fixer le regard de l'ex-Saint du Cancer. Je vis dans ses yeux, habituellement animés d'une lueur cruelle, la même hésitation que chez les autres Golds présents. Les mêmes sentiments nous animaient tous. Derrière-moi, trônaient les armures devant désormais nous servir de protections. Des armures noires comme la nuit. Noires comme nos âmes. Noires comme…

-Comment Hadès ose-t-il nous demander une chose pareille ! Il pense vraiment que nous allons accepter ! Ce serait renier tout ce en quoi nous croyons, et bafouer l'honneur des Chevaliers d'Ors. Se hérissa soudain Shura.

Je fermai les yeux, en esquissant un sourire triste. Que j'aimerais pouvoir refuser l'offre d'Hadès. Le dieu se contenterait de nous traiter de pitoyables mortels, de chiens d'Athéna ou de je ne sais quoi d'autre avant de nous envoyer dans le Cocyte. Mais au moins, nos honneurs seraient saufs. Je rouvris les yeux, et lâche lentement, en prenant bien le temps de les fixer. Aucun d'eux ne s'attendrait à pareille déclaration, et j'entrevoyais déjà quelles seraient leurs réactions.

-Je vais accepter son offre.

Bien que ma voix sonne, sans appel, je n'avais qu'une seule envie. M'apercevoir que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve, une illusion. Que quelqu'un mette un terme à cette souffrance, à cette agonie humiliante. Nous qui avions tant souffert au nom de notre déesse bien aimée, ne méritions-nous pas le repos ? La mine ahurie des autres Saints me rappelait la douloureuse réalité. Hélas, ce cauchemar n'en était pas un.

* * *

_Aphrodite_

Je dois dire que je m'attendais à peu près à tout, sauf à cela. Shion, accepter l'offre d'Hadès ! Shion l'un des survivants de l'ancienne Guerre Sainte contre le Sombre Monarque, accepter d'aller chercher la tête d'Athéna pour la lui remettre ! Je savais bien, sans même les voir, que les autres étaient aussi stupéfaits que moi. Qui aurait crût qu'un jour, pareille chose arriverait ? La bataille du Sanctuaire avait-elle marqué la fin de la chevalerie dorée ? La trahison de l'élite du Sanctuaire était-elle le signe d'une décadence irrémédiable ? Shura fut le premier à réagir et annonça que jamais il ne souillerait l'honneur des Capricorne en prêtant allégeance à Hadès. Un long silence s'abattit, aucun ne voulait reprendre la parole.

-Je comprends ce que vous ressentez jeunes Saints. Je sais quelle révolte s'est emparée de vos âmes, comme elle s'empare de la mienne en cet instant. Si vous saviez à quel point j'aimerais ne pas avoir à commettre pareille traîtrise. Lâcha Shion d'une voix morne et triste qui nous fit tous frissonner.

-Alors pourquoi accomplir pareil sacrilège ? Pourquoi désirez-vous obéir à Hadès ? Interrogea Camus d'une voix froide.

-Oui, expliquez-nous. Fit mon ami Cancer.

-Il est vrai que ma décision est surprenante au premier abord. Ceux qui accepteront verront leurs âmes souillés, leurs honneurs détruits et leurs noms anéantis à tout jamais. Nous serons maudits, pour l'éternité. Voilà le futur qui nous attend, si nous acceptons l'offre du Sombre Monarque. Et pourtant, c'est là notre meilleure chance de prouver notre fidélité à Athéna.

Il nous expliqua alors que la statue d'Athéna qui surplombait le Sanctuaire renfermait en fait l'armure de la déesse. La présente incarnation n'était pas au courant de l'existence de cette armure. C'est pour cela que nous, membres de la chevalerie dorée du Sanctuaire, devrons traverser un par un chacun des temples du Zodiaque avec pour mission officielle de trancher la tête de celle que nous avions juré de protéger. Bien que nous ne fussions pas considérés comme de vrais Saints, Masque et moi échangeâmes un regard désespéré.

-Jamais je n'aurais crût devoir commettre un tel acte. Dire que j'aurais méprisé toute autre personne coupable d'un méfait semblable au nôtre.

Le mépris, voilà bien le sort qui nous attendait. Nos anciens frères d'armes nous haïront sûrement, viendront cracher sur nos tombes sans le moindre remord. Quant à nos âmes, elles subiront les flammes glacées du Cocyte une fois notre horrible labeur terminé. Shion fit alors briller son cosmos, cosmos qui entra en résonance avec celui de la pâle copie violette de l'armure du Bélier. Un par un, nous élevâmes nos cosmos. Masque de Mort et moi furent les derniers à élever nos cosmos, toujours en proie à l'indécision.

« Cette armure est bien laide à côté de la splendeur de la Gold Cloth des Poissons. Elle ne va pas du tout. »

Des paroles qui peuvent paraître bien décalées compte tenu de la situation présente. Mais j'ai toujours été narcissique. Et ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais changer. Si je le pouvais, je m'arrangerais pour ne pas avoir à porter cette horreur. Mais j'y suis obligé… Même si je ne suis pas considéré comme un vrai Saint, Athéna est et restera la déesse que l'on m'a appris à servir. Il est de mon devoir de la servir, même par delà la mort.

-Vous avez tous pris votre décision à ce que je vois, eh bien allons y. ensemble pour Athéna.

* * *

_Masque de Mort_

Ensemble pour Athéna, qu'il a dit Shion ! Eh bien laissez-moi vous dire que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. On aurait pût croire qu'après notre mort, on nous ficherait la paix. Surtout à moi, le Saint du Cancer et assassin officiel du Grand Pope. On ne peut pas vraiment dire que je sois un modèle de vertu parmi les Saints. Et pourtant je suis là, à courir avec les autres Saints d'Ors décédés pendant la bataille, avec pour mission officielle trancher la tête de notre déesse. Sincèrement, si j'avais été tout seul, je crois que j'aurais préféré être ailleurs plutôt qu'ici. Mais je ne me voyais pas leur dire de se débrouiller sans moi. Ils auraient trouvé le moyen de m'en vouloir, c'est sûr et certain.

-Masque de Mort, Aphrodite. Vous viendrez avec moi en éclaireur jusqu'au premier temple. Vous devrez affronter Mu.

-Quoi, vous voulez que l'on s'occupe de votre ancien disciple ?

Je n'oserais jamais l'avouer devant eux, mais je savais que le petit Mouton était bien plus fort que moi et Aphrodite. Shion nous expliqua alors que notre unique rôle serait de conforter Hadès dans son impression de nous avoir à sa botte. Ah c'est donc ça, nous sommes justes de la chair canon que l'on va sacrifier dès le départ. Sympa la camaraderie chez les Saints. Enfin, Hadès ne nous a offert que douze heures d'existence, et je ne compte pas prendre des risques pour lui faire plaisir. Assassin d'accord, mais j'ai une fierté quand même. Le groupe de trois que nous formions Aphrodite, Shion et moi arriva finalement devant le Premier Temple. Mu se trouvait déjà devant l'entrée, nous faisant face avec son armure resplendissante.

Vous auriez-vu la tête qu'il a fait en nous voyant ! Nos corps étaient enveloppés dans des capes, mais il a sûrement dû reconnaître nos cosmos. Brave petit Bélier qui ne parvenait pas à croire à la trahison de ses anciens frères d'armes et de son maître. Je suis presque désolé de ce que nous allons devoir faire. Aphrodite et moi engageâmes le combat qui fut brièvement interrompu par Seiya. Puis, Mu nous lança sa Starlight Extinction à la figure.

« Je comptes sur vous… Athéna compte sur vous, même si elle croit que nous avons trahit »

C'est ce que Shion nous envoya comme message télépathique à Aphro' et à moi avant de nous téléporter près du puits des morts. Nous avons écopés d'une mission qui pourrait paraitre ridicule. Nous faire passer pour des lâches et des faibles qui avons abandonnés dès les premiers instants du combat. Des pas se firent rapidement entendre, et une forme violette se dirigea vers nous.

-Eh bien, ils n'ont pas mis de temps à nous envoyer quelqu'un. Fis-je ironiquement.

-Hadès ne ferait jamais confiance à des Chevaliers Renégats. Il n'aime pas les humains.

-Quel dommage de ne pas avoir pût rester là-bas plus longtemps. Si vite revenu et si vite reparti vers l'autre monde.

J'avais dit ça d'un ton badin, mais au fond je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir une petite appréhension. Non je n'avais pas peur ! Je me sentais juste… Pas très rassuré à l'idée de retourner dans le monde des Morts. Je tournai la tête vers Aphrodite et vit qu'il tremblait légèrement. Le Spectre n'était plus très loin de nous, et dans son cosmos ont pouvait ressentir tout le mépris qu'il avait à l'égard du genre humain. Lorsqu'il nous attrapa, nous le suppliâmes d'épargner nos vies. De nous laisser une autre chance. Il nous tira insensiblement vers le gouffre des morts. Gouffre dans lequel j'avais voulu jeter Shiryu il n'y a pas si longtemps…

-Quelle ironie, moi le terrible Saint du Cancer qui ait envoyé tant de gens aux portes des Enfers, vais maintenant y être envoyé comme une vulgaire poupée. Les deux plus lamentables saints d'Athéna vont périr ensemble, sans même avoir pût traverser les portes de la Première Maison. Au moins, ça confortera Hadès lorsqu'il affirme que les humains ne sont plus que valent plus grand-chose…

-Les autres réussiront. J'en suis certain.

Remettre toute notre confiance en nos compagnons d'armes, alors que nous avions passés une partie de notre vie à les éviter. Et pendant que nos corps s'enfonçaient dans les profondeurs du puits des morts, mes pensées allèrent vers mes compagnons obligés de continuer à jouer leur rôle de traître jusqu'au bout. Étrange de ressentir de la pitié en cet instant, et je savais qu'Aphrodite ressentait la même chose. Au terme de notre deuxième, et bien courte existence, serions devenus… De véritables Saints d'Athéna ? Bah, ce n'est plus le moment de se poser ce genre de question maintenant. Encore une fois nous mourrons. Pour Athéna.

* * *

_Shura_

Les Saints du Capricorne ont toujours été de seront toujours parmi les Douze Golds, les plus fervents serviteurs d'Athéna. C'est ce que mon maître me répétait souvent pendant mon entraînement à ses côtés. Il me l'a tellement rabâché que je m'en étais fait une vérité absolue et que je me m'étais juré de ne jamais, Ö grand jamais, décevoir ma déesse vénérée par-dessus tout. Malheureusement, les circonstances ont fait que j'ai pris un chemin différent, servant un personnage hostile à Athéna.

-Déjà la quatrième maison… Celle du Cancer. La voix de Saga me sortit de mes pensées.

-Nous devons continuer, nous n'avons pas le choix. Fit froidement Camus.

Camus, je n'avais rien contre lui. A la limite son sort m'indifférait, je ne m'étais jamais vraiment attaché à l'homme de glace du Sanctuaire. Mais le fait que nous soyons tous les deux en proie aux mêmes souffrances contribuait me le rendre un peu plus sympathique que d'habitude. Mais Saga… Saga… Lui, si je pouvais l'étrangler de mes propres mains je le ferais volontiers. Tout est de sa faute, ou du moins en grande partie. Il nous a tous menti, manipulé ! Saga le traître en puissance que nul n'a sût déceler à temps. Et pourtant c'est lui que je suivrais jusqu'au bout… Jusqu'au temple d'Athéna.

Le sort semble vraiment s'acharner contre nous. Le temple du Cancer est sensé être inhabité puisque son précédent porteur est mort. Pourtant, quelqu'un semble mettre un point d'honneur à nous barrer la route. A nous empêcher d'accomplir notre terrible travail. Si seulement j'avais pût m'arrêter là… Camus et Saga avaient sans doute envie de s'arrêter également… Mais nous ne pouvions pas ! Saga découvrit bientôt le responsable de tout ça, Shaka le chevalier d'Or de la Vierge, Sixième gardien du Zodiaque.

«Ainsi, même l'homme le plus proche des dieux s'interpose face à nous… Lui aussi devra mourir cette nuit… Aldébaran et maintenant toi, Shaka ! »

Un saint d'Or avait déjà quitté ce monde, et un autre ne tarderait pas à le rejoindre dans les limbes. Car nous n'avons malheureusement pas le choix. Nous arrivâmes donc rapidement face à Shaka, sans même avoir eut à passé par la maison du Lion. Au moins, je n'aurais pas eut à affronter le jeune frère de celui que j'ai tué il y a treize ans… Aioros. Le seul d'entre nous à avoir tout compris, à avoir démasqué la véritable nature du saint des Gémeaux. Une nouvelle bouffée de colère m'envahit de nouveau à l'égard de celui qui menait notre groupe, mais ce n'était pas encore le moment de laisser libre court à nos émotions. Un dur combat nous opposa tous les trois au Saint d'Or de la Vierge et il s'avéra rapidement que même à trois nous ne pourrions pas le vaincre. Il commença alors à nous enlever nos sens les uns après les autres, nous poussant peu à peu dans nos derniers retranchements. Et bientôt, il nous indiqua quelle serait notre seule issue.

« Shaka, non tu ne peux pas nous demander cela non ! »

L'attaque interdite, l'arcane de l'ombre ! Un coup surpuissant appris par Athéna à ses Saints d'Ors avant de leur en interdire l'usage à cause de son incroyable puissance destructrice. Utiliser cette attaque reviendrait à porter un nouveau coup destructeur à nos noms déjà bien souillés par notre trahison. Une fois de plus, je vais devoir salir mon honneur de saint… Encore une fois… Encore une fois nous bafoueront la caste des Chevaliers d'Ors.

-Nous devons la lancer, nous n'avons pas le choix. Fit Saga.

-Non, c'est impossible. Nous ne pouvons pas ! M'écriais-je avec véhémence.

-Shura, nous devons le faire. Nous avons marqués nos noms du sceau de l'infamie en nous liant à Hadès, nous ne pouvons plus reculer !

-Et puis… Shaka a déjà choisi de mourir. Il veut que nous le tuions.

La voix glaciale de Camus me fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Shaka avait choisi. Shaka voulait nous forcer à lui porter le coup de grâce. Lentement, avec mes compagnons, nous nous plaçâmes dans la position de l'arcane interdite. Saga, dès le moment où tu m'as ordonné de tuer un prétendu traître tu m'as irrémédiablement dévié de mon statut de saint le plus fidèle à Athéna. Peut-être ai-je cessé d'être un Saint, lorsque j'ai lancé mon attaque sur mon ami…

Saga.

Depuis treize ans je n'ai fait que te suivre, et cela m'a peu à peu conduit à ma perte. Aujourd'hui encore je continue à te suivre et je lancerais l'attaque interdite avec toi et Camus. Depuis treize ans tu fais souffrir la caste des Chevaliers d'Ors en traînant son nom dans la boue, et pourtant cette fois encore je te suivrais dans la déchéance et je lancerais cette attaque.

Parce que jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, je serais Shura Chevalier d'Or du Capricorne, détenteur d'Excalibur et héritier des Saints dits les plus fidèles.

Et que, jusqu'aux abysses de la félonie, je veux œuvrer pour la gloire de ma déesse, Athéna

* * *

_Camus_

Que faisons-nous ? Que suis-je en train de faire ? Si quelqu'un m'avait dit un jour que je lancerais l'Athéna Exclamation contre un de mes compagnons d'armes, je l'aurais sans doute gratifié d'un regard polaire avant d'ignorer royalement l'importun. Et pourtant, c'était bien de mes mains et de celles de mes compagnons qu'était partie cette terrible attaque qui trancha la vie de Shaka, comme une faux aurait tranché un mince épi de blé. Et pendant que les pétales des Twins Sals s'envolaient, je sentis l'émotion m'étreindre le cœur. Oui, même moi Camus du Verseau, l'homme de glace du Sanctuaire suis capable de ressentir des émotions. Et c'est particulièrement le cas lorsque je vois lorsque je vois un homme tel que le Saint de la Vierge se sacrifier face à des âmes damnées comme nous…

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu choisi de mourir ? L'inverse aurait été tellement plu simple. »

Oui, ça aurait été tellement plus simple de laisser nos âmes repartir vers les Enfers. Je sens les cosmos de Mu, d'Aiolia et de 4 Bronzes dans le temple de la Vierge. Nul doute qu'ils ne nous laisserons pas partir aussi facilement. Aiolia nous attaqua d'ailleurs dès qu'il nous vit, malgré l'intervention de Mu. Et quand se fut fini, se fût au tour de Milo de nous attaquer. Milo et Hyoga au même endroit… Le destin a vraiment décidé de me torturer... Je n'eus pas le temps d'adresser la parole à celui que je pouvais le plus rapprocher d'un ami qu'il nous balançait son attaque.

-PAR L'AIGUILLE ÉCARTE !

« Milo… Alors toi aussi tu n'as pas compris… »

Ce n'était pas son attaque qui me faisait le plus mal, mais le fait que nos anciens compagnons d'armes ne parvenaient pas à voir au-delà des apparences. Ils ne voyaient ce que nous voulions réellement, ils ne voyaient pas notre souffrance. Mu peut-être avait réussi à la percevoir un instant, mais ça n'avait pas suffit. Ça vous surprend de me voir manifester ce genre de sentiments, n'est-ce pas ? Que voulez-vous ? Hyoga n'est pas le seul saint des glaces à avoir un cœur. Et je sentais le mien souffrir non seulement de l'attaque de Milo, mais aussi et surtout de l'incompréhension de nos trois adversaires. Les 14 coups y passèrent, et toujours aussi fou de rage le Scorpion s'apprêta à nous lancer le dernier coup. L'Antarès.

« Alors nous n'avons pas le choix... Encore une fois... »

Encore une fois nous allons devoir souiller nos noms, encore une fois nous allons lancer l'attaque interdite qu'Athéna elle-même interdit il y a de cela bien des siècles. Je les vis avec stupéfaction prendre la même position que nous... Non ! Ils n'ont pas réellement l'intention de la lancer ! Les deux attaques pourraient se bloquer l'une et l'autre pendant un instant pour finir par exploser. Annihilant le Sanctuaire et tout ce qui s'y trouve par la même occasion !

« Alors c'est comme ça... C'est comme ça que se finira cette tragique histoire ? »

Athéna, ne pourrons-nous donc jamais la revoir, même pas une dernière fois ? Athéna, La caste des chevaliers d'Ors est-elle obligée de s'autodétruire parce qu'elle n'a pas sût vous reconnaître lorsque vous vous êtes présenté à elle ? Et pendant que les deux Athéna Exclamation naissaient entre nos mains je regardais les trois hommes vêtus d'ors qui nous faisaient face. Il y avait tellement de colère contenue dans leurs regards. Que penseraient-ils s'ils savaient ce qui nous motive réellement.

« Milo, Mu, Aiolia, nous pardonneriez-vous le meurtre de Shaka si vous saviez que... »

Et déjà les deux attaques s'entrechoquèrent dans un fracas terrible. Nos 6 cosmos s'embrasèrent et aucun d'entre nous ne voulions lâcher. Peut importe les conséquences, peu importe que nos âmes et nos corps souffraient. Nous devions le faire et chacun d'entre-nous avait une bonne raison de risquer sa vie et la destruction complète du Sanctuaire. Après tout nous œuvrions tous les 6 dans un seul et unique but. Soudain 4 cosmos vinrent contenir les deux Athéna Exclamation sur le point d'exploser. D'abord situés derrière Mu, Milo et Aiolia les Bronzes commencèrent à élever leur cosmos, faisant gagner de l'intensité à l'attaque de nos trois anciens camarades. C'est de la folie, de la folie pure ! Hyoga, pourquoi n'as-tu pas fuit ? Je suis désormais obligé de vous détruire Milo et toi, ainsi que tous les autres !

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi font-ils ça ? Pourquoi tous ces sacrifices alors que nous luttons pour la même cause ? »

Puis ils se placèrent en cercle autour de la boule géante que formait la collision des deux Athéna Exclamation. Les mots que Hyoga m'adressa à ce moment-là me touchèrent. Il entendait la mélodie de la souffrance présente dans nos cœurs. Lui comme les autres Bronzes continuaient à nous considérer comme de vrais chevaliers d'Ors, des aînés. Ils voulaient comprendre, mais il était trop tard. Bien trop tard.

L'Athéna Exclamation fut envoyée vers le ciel tandis qu'autour de nous ce qui restait du temple de la Vierge s'effondrait dans un fracas assourdissant. Saga, Shura et moi-même nous nous effondrons sous le poids de ce qui fût le Sixième Temple du Zodiaque. J'ai passé toute ma vie à enfermer mon cœur dans un étau de glace, mais aujourd'hui j'aimerais qu'il se brise et que je puisse exprimer ma douleur autrement que par des larmes de sang invisibles. Athéna, j'aurais tellement voulu, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, me battre véritablement en votre nom.

* * *

_Saga_

Athéna, entendez-vous la plainte de nos âmes gémissantes ? Entendez-vous nos cris de désespoir muets, tandis qu'autour de nous de valeureux Saints meurent ? Ö Athéna, pourquoi tant de souffrance ? Je mérite peut-être ce qui m'arrive, après tout c'est à cause de moi que tout à commencer. Mais pourquoi leur infliger ça à eux ? Ils n'ont rien fait, ils ne font que subir le prix de mes pêchés. Pourquoi souiller ainsi leurs âmes ? Pourquoi Ö déesse ? J'entends votre voix ordonner à Mu, Aiolia et Milo de nous amener auprès de vous. Ainsi c'est maintenant que tout va s'achever. Mu me souleva tandis qu'Aiolia s'occupait de Shura et Milo de Camus. L'un prenait le meurtrier de son frère en charge et l'autre son meilleur ami alors qu'il doit se sentir trahit. Quel cynisme.

Nous arrivâmes bientôt devant notre déesse bien-aimée. Je sens quelque chose se serrer dans ma poitrine, tandis que je voyais Shura et Camus se raidir. Elle était là, superbe dans sa robe d'une blancheur immaculée. Ses cheveux voletaient doucement dans le vent, et je remarquai alors que ses yeux étaient voilés d'une infinie tristesse. Je ne peux contenir un sursaut d'espoir. Athéna, avez-vous compris ? Ou est-ce d'avoir des traîtres à vos pieds qui vous met dans cet état ? C'est alors que je vis une personne dont j'avais pourtant déjà noté la présence.

« Kanon ! »

Kanon, mon frère ! Celui-là même que j'avais enfermé au cap Sounion il y a bien des années. Le revoir en vie et aux côtés d'Athéna me fit du bien, et me mit mal également. Ainsi lui aussi serait spectateur de ma déchéance. J'essaye de croiser son regard pour savoir ce qu'il pense, rien à faire. Il n'ose pas me regarder parce qu'il a honte sûrement. Je regardai ce que contenait la boite qu'il me tendait et mon corps se raidit. Non ! Non ! Pas cette lame ! Pas cette dague avec laquelle j'ai tué Shion et faillit assassiner celle que je suis sensé protéger ! Je lève les yeux vers ma déesse.

« Athéna, souhaitez-vous réellement que cette histoire se finisse comme elle a commencé? Voulez-vous vraiment cela ? »

Cette dague que l'on dit capable de tuer une divinité. Je me revois encore la brandir et prêt à la plonger dans le cœur du bébé qu'était Athéna à l'époque. Et maintenant je voyais cette même dague se diriger insensiblement vers la gorge de cette même déesse. Non, c'est un cauchemar ! Un véritable cauchemar ! Je hurle et je me précipite pour essayer de l'arrêter, de rattraper ce corps qui déjà était en train de s'effondrer sur lui-même. Mais rien à faire.

« ATHÉNA NON ! »

Cette douleur, cette douleur. C'est terrible, c'est affreux, c'est... Le bruit de la dague rebondissant sur le sol résonna longtemps dans ma tête. Je me retournai pour voir ce qu'il se passait derrière-moi, je sentais presque le souffle étranglé de Camus. Milo l'avait saisi par la gorge. Mu pleurait tandis qu'Aiolia était probablement en train de nous traiter mentalement de tous les noms possibles et imaginables. Shura finit par se défaire de l'emprise du Lion et vint se poster à côté de moi. Dans ses yeux brillait à la fois la haine et la tristesse.

-Saga...

-Notre travail n'est pas encore fini, Shura.

-Alors allons-y.

Oui, nous devons y aller. Sans un regard pour mes anciens compagnons d'armes, je me baissai pour prendre une cape et la trempa dans le sang d'Athéna. Camus se dégagea des mains de Milo et vint se poster à nos côtés. Un simple regard même aurait été vain. Nous devions aller jusqu'au bout. Nous devions achever notre terrible labeur pour que tous ces sacrifices n'aient pas été inutiles. Pour que la douleur de cette nuit Athéna, puisse vous permettre de triompher.

Athéna, ma déesse, pardonnez à mes compagnons et haïssez-moi de tout votre cœur s'il le faut car moi seul suis responsable de cela. Mais je vous en prie, protégez la Terre et l'Humanité. Puisse votre Amour guider les Saints jusqu'à la victoire et apaiser les âmes de ceux ayant injustement souffert.

* * *

_Shion_

Les âmes de Masque de Mort et d'Aphrodite, sitôt revenues sur Terre, ont bien vite été renvoyées en Enfers. Et c'est moi, Shion ancien Chevalier d'Or du Bélier, qui suis responsable de ce fait. Oui, moi qui les aient vus grandir comme tant d'autres saints avant eux, je les avais sciemment renvoyés entre les griffes d'Hadès. Une terrible douleur m'étreint.

« Qu'elle est cette malédiction qui semble s'être abattue sur nous ? Quel est ce destin cruel qui a mis le Sanctuaire sans dessus-dessous… »

Et j'avais assisté impuissant au meurtre d'Aldébaran du Taureau, au sacrifice de Shaka de la Vierge et enfin à la double Athéna Exclamation qui avait faillit couter la vie à tous les êtres vivants du Sanctuaire. Tant de sang, tant de larmes, tant de souffrance vaine et inutile. Que ne donnerais-je pour pouvoir revenir en arrière et empêcher cela. Cette génération que j'avais aimée autant que j'avais aimée les précédentes, je l'avais vu s'entredéchirer ! Je l'avais vu s'entredéchirer parce-que je n'avais pas sût voir… Je n'avais pas sût prévoir…

« Que penseraient mes anciens frères d'armes s'ils étaient là ? Et que penses-tu toi, Dokho de la Balance ? Mon très vieil ami. »

Dokho, celui qui fût avec moi le dernier survivant de la précédente guerre contre Hadès. Son cosmos avait actuellement disparu du Sanctuaire, mais je savais qu'il n'était pas mort. Il ne pouvait pas avoir péri à mon attaque ! Et pendant que je gravissais les dernières marches séparant le temple des Poissons de celui d'Athéna, mes pensées se tournèrent vers les trois Saints d'Ors. Milo, Aiolia et surtout Mu… Ce qu'ils avaient dû nous haïr lorsqu'ils nous ont vus arrivés ? Ont-ils compris ? Je n'en suis pas certain mais au fond de moi je l'espère. Alors que j'arrive face à la statue d'Athéna, j'aperçois quatre jeunes Saints de Bronzes en train de se lamenter de la mort d'Athéna. Après quelques palabres, ils finissent eux aussi par partir et je senti mes dernières forces me quitter. Et pendant ce temps, le Soleil commençait à poindre dans le ciel. Me baignant dans ses rayons.

« Mon rôle est terminé maintenant… Athéna… »

-Son destin est entre vos mains… Jeunes Saints de Bronzes… Murmurais-je.

Et pendant que mon corps faiblissait de plus en plus et commençait devenir particules de lumière, je revis tous les combats qui avaient eut lieu lors de cette infernale nuit. Je me tenais droit face au Soleil, laissant mes yeux bruler au contact de sa lumière. Qu'importe après tout, puisque bientôt je retournerais dans cet univers glacé qu'était le royaume d'Hadès. Et de toute façon, je ne sentais plus rien. Je ne suis plus qu'une coquille vide.

« Athéna… »

J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir la revoir vivante une dernière fois. Pouvoir tout lui expliquer en personne plutôt que de la sentir se suicider afin de pouvoir regagner les Enfers. Mais après tout, qui suis-je pour avoir le culot de demander cela ? Un ancien Pope qui avait laissé toute une génération se perdre ? Un renégat ayant juré allégeance à Hadès ?

« Mu, Aiolia, Milo, Dokho… Et vous jeunes Saints de Bronzes, battez-vous en notre nom. Battez-vous comme nous aurions dû le faire. »

Et pendant que mon visage se décomposait, deux larmes s'échappèrent de mes yeux. Deux petites larmes brillantes qui allèrent exploser sur le parvis du temple. Je baissai les yeux pour les contempler un instant. Ces deux larmes bientôt disparues sous les coups de l'astre du jour, étaient les seules preuves en cet instant de la souffrance qui avait tenaillée jusqu'au bout de pauvres guerriers ayant eut la malchance de mourir au mauvais moment.

Franchement, qui songerai à nous pleurer ? Qui chanterai le terrible combat de chevaliers dont la pseudo-trahison avait conduit au suicide de celle qu'ils étaient sensés protéger ? Personne, personne, et pourtant… Et pourtant cette nuit qui doit compter parmi les plus terribles que le Sanctuaire aie vécu. Ces 12 maudites heures ayant provoquées tant de souffrances. Ces instants horribles ne sont en définitive que les derniers instants d'une garde dorée décadente qui jusqu'au bout n'avait œuvré que pour un seul but. La cause de tous ces gémissements, de toutes ces larmes, de tous ces déchirements n'était qu'une et unique. Et c'est pour cette même cause qu'actuellement, de vaillants guerriers se jettent aux devants d'Hadès et de ses Spectres.

Vous et vous seule valez tous ces terribles efforts, Athéna.

* * *

*Tend des boites de mouchoirs* Ça va aller? Vous n'avez pas vidés toutes les larmes de votre corps? Rassurez-vous, tous les chapitres ne seront pas aussi sombre que celui-là (y aura peut-être le sacrifice des 12 devant le Mur par contre) ^^ Qu'avez-vous penser de ce one-shot? Toutes les critiques sont bonnes à prendre, même si elles sont négatives du moment qu'elles sont constructives ^^ Vous ne vous prendrez pas d'Aiguille Écarlate ou d'Another Dimension xd


End file.
